Fall of the Dead: 月の上昇
by THE LORD KYUUBI NO KITSUNE
Summary: As a baby, he was sent to death. As a child he was trained as a demon, as a ninja, as an assasin, and a ruthless killer. And as a teen, he is sent to bring back the balance of nature, as the son of nightfall and servant to the Kami.SuperNaruto. Harem.
1. Intro: Chaos and Control

**Random Little Ramble:** I started this out of, nothing I guess . . . Since I haven't seen this out there I decided . . . Why not? Thanks for stopping in for a read, and I hope that you have a nice day: )

**Warnings:** This story has been rated "R" for repeated use of **language** and most likely some **gore**. As well as **adult themes**.

**Pairings:** I don't think there will be any at the moment . . . But for the future, I guess you guys will have to vote, I don't have any pairing in mind.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, would I have to do this? _(__Flashback__):_ Hey, Masashi-san! Look over there (away from me) It's . . .OMG! A convenient distraction! _-Kidnaps whole cast . . . throws back Sakura- . Bwahahaha._

_

* * *

_

_**Fall of the Dead**_

Phase 0: Chaos

Stage: -Change-

_Introduction: Chaos and Control_

_

* * *

_

It was the highest point of the history of the Elemental Nations. It was an age where the Kami controlled the world, where the ruling powers of the land were peace and stability. It was an age where magic was real, where nature and man were one . . .

But it was a forgotten age, one that was not recorded and whose memory was being extinguished.

The Kami, who once ruled were now myths…memories. The rulers reduced to nothing and their legacies reduced to ashes by the fires of war.

The land changed, wars broke out and deaths multiplied. Hatred among tribes, villages and nations began to brew. Leaders were needed, and tyrants arose, each lusting for power.

Years passed slowly, and as time passed on the Kami grew angry.

Time passed and they grey restless.

Time passed and they grew hateful.

Time passed and they began to seek vengeance.

Order had been lost. Chaos had spread among the once peaceful and prosperous lands.

Order was to be established once more. Their kingdom needed to be rebuilt, their temples reconstructed, their mikos retrained and their power needed to be known and feared once more.

And so demons, youkai, were created. Among the strongest were the Generals of Kamis' army. One of them, the Demon Lord Kyuubi.

* * *

"General Kyuubi, you are needed in the throne room."

Cold red eyes glanced at the open door; kneeling pitifully on the floor was a human servant. Standing up swiftly, the Kyuubi passed the servant and growled, "Leave ningen-quickly, lest your foul stench accumulate in my quarters."

"Yes my lord." The human wench stood up, bowed lowly and scurried off in fear.

Walking towards the throne room he glared at the servants, humans always smelt of death and salt. It was a disgusting mixture that lay underneath layers of dirt and sweat.

Standing outside the throne room door, he closed his eyes and waited to be announced.

"General Kyuubi, Lord of the Northern Nations!"

Opening his eyes, he swiftly walked inside. Dropping to one knee, and bowing his head in respect, he whispered in reverence, "Inari-sama, your General has arrived. Your wish is my command."

A deep voiced seemed to resonate in the dark and empty room. "Bring me the fear I now covet. Return to me what is rightfully mine." There was a pause, "General Kyuubi, bring destruction to the Fire Nations most powerful village. Instill fear in their hearts once more."

"Hai, Inari-sama. Konohagakure will be yours."

**T.B.C.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Just setting up the atmoshpere . . . that and there was a note here that spoke of why I had to take the fic off temporarely for editing . . .so I had to replace that with something. **Short, extremely so, I know. Don't worry this was more of a 'teaser' and will be by FAR the SHORTEST chapter I will EVER post.**


	2. Prelude: Death of a Hero

**Random Little Ramble: **I started this out of, nothing I guess . . . Since I haven't seen this out there I decided . . . Why not? Thanks for stopping in for a read, and I hope that you have a nice day: )

**Warnings**: This story has been rated "R" for repeated use of **language** and most likely some **gore**. As well as **adult themes**.

**Pairings**: I don't think there will be any at the moment . . . But for the future, I guess you guys will have to vote, I don't have any pairing in mind.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, would I have to do this? _(Flashback):_ Hey, Masashi-san! Look over there (away from me) It's . . .OMG! A convenient distraction! _–Kidnaps whole cast . . . throws back Sakura- . Bwahahaha.

* * *

_

**_Fall of the Dead_**

Phase 1: **Child**

**Stage: -Birth and Death-**

_Prelude: Death of A Hero_

* * *

Three members of Konoha's '_honourable_' council looked down at the sleeping baby boy, their faces partly hidden in the shadows of the room. It was tense, the pure unadulterated hatred that seemed to emanate from their very pores made it hard to breath and the night's quiet hostility made every sound foreboding.

"To think, that such a monster is expected to stay in our village." The only female in the room scoffed, "it's absurd!" Koujaku Hitomi's vibrant purple eyes shone in the soft light of the fire near her. Her thin pink lips were curled into a hateful sneer and her nostrils flared in anger; destroying whatever youthful beauty her face might have held. Pushing back the black sleeves of her kimono, she crossed her arms and held her head high, attempting -unsuccessfully- to look respectable.

A chilling wind entered the room through the nearby window, making the room's occupants shiver and nearly snuffing out the small fire. Hitomi rushed to the window, having taken the _demon_'s blue blanket, and placed it in front of the open window-securing it from all sides so it would not move from the force of the howling evening winds.

"It's inconceivable." Akira Ishi agreed, staring at the baby in anger. "There is no way that t-this . . . this **demon** will stay in our village!" Strands of his black hair fell out of his tie as he shook his head. His pale green eyes shone darkly as he leered at the blond baby before him. However, he didn't see a child- the only thing he saw was a demon. _'I'm not stupid. I won't delude myself into believing that what we're doing is morally correct. The deaths you caused tonight, will not be changed and the lives you destroyed, will not be fixed. But with this one act of selfish hatred, we will achieve revenge. And though nothing will change, we will have the satisfaction of knowing that they did not die for nothing and that we will be safe._ Ishi's hands shook as he wrung them, "this thing will NOT stay here. It can't."

"And what do you expect us to do, Ishi?" Hagane Toyo mocked, from across the trembling man, staring at him with an eyebrow raised. "We cannot kill the fox," he continued as he leaned against a wall, a small sneer on his lips. "What, exactly, do you propose we do? Hmmm?"

"Yes, w-well . . ." Ishi stuttered to find an appropriate answer, his hands suddenly fisting around the sleeves of his grey haori. Anger surged inside of him, he was not to be mocked.

Toyo interrupted, "Not to mention we need to get this past Sarutobi, it will not be an easy task."

"Well, if you would let me speak, Hagane." Ishi gritted out, the volume of his voice rising slightly in anger.

There had always been tension between the Akira and Hagane clans. Rumours had spread that the Hagane clan had assisted some missing-nins from Suna, years before, to enter the village and massacre the Akira clan. The suna nins were killed on sight, but any evidence that led to the Hagane had disappeared. Despite that, the subject had created a deep hatred between the two clans, and was never forgotten.

"Then by all means, do so, Akira." Toyo retorted, grinning at the enraged man in front of him. "Speak!" He barked out, bowing mockingly in the other's direction.

Ishi took a deep breath, trying to calm his ever growing anger and frustration. "We need not kill . . . it."

"Oh? Is that so?" Toyo asked sarcastically, still grinning.

"Hai." Ishi's hands clenched. "Besides, Sarutobi is currently grieving for the Yondaime's de-"

"As we should be doing! He was our Hokage! He risked- and lost- his life in order to protect m- us! . . . In order to protect this village! We should . . . no, we must respect his last wishes!" Hitomi interrupted, her hand grabbing Ishi's dark grey sleeve, in a silent plea for him to listen, to understand.

"His last wishes? They were absurd! You were there! He wished for this . . . monster to stay in our village! He wished for it to be treated as a hero! Surely even you, another petty female who fell for the charms of Namikaze Minato, can understand that we cannot and will not have this beast in our village," Ishi yelled, roughly pulling his arm out her hold and looking at her disgust and hidden hurt. Looking away from the female, he clenched his fist -unwilling to recognize the envy and pain the welled up inside him. "You betrayed him!" He whispered harshly, looking back at her. Walking towards her, he leaned forward. "You are betraying him!" Finally, when he was right against her, he leaned and whispered into her ear. "You will betray him! As soon as this thing dies!"

Hitomi looked down in shame, it was true. Tears began to form in her eyes, slowly her eyes drifted to the demon- no, to the baby. He wasn't a demon, and she had not been able to see it before or even comprehend it now. Looking into the fire, she gritted her teeth. She had fallen for the Yondaime, not unlike almost every woman in the village, and yet she didn't respect his wishes at all . . . after all, here she was planning to kill his legacy. She hugged herself as she backed away from Ishi, biting her lip and struggling to hold in tears. Her shoulders trembled as she silent sobs escaped her.

"Just look at that monster! We will not be safe! It must die, or be banished. We cannot keep it here!" Ishi continued, if he had noticed that he had made her cry, he did not show it.

"As true as that may be, we cannot kill it! Can we not keep it? As . . . some kind of weapon?" Hitomi asked, not wanting to kill the child. _'I can't betray you in this way too, Minato-sama . . .'_

"NO! The Kazekage has done that with his child, only a few months ago, and look how that turned out? Even though it is only five or six months old, it has already killed. It is uncontrollable, they are all uncontrollable!" This time it wasn't Ishi who answered her, but Toyo. "These . . . jinchuuriki. They are meant to live for their cause. As human sacrifices. Nothing more, their future is simply death." Turning to look at Hitomi, Toyo continued, "Their purpose lasts only minutes but manages to continue on for centuries- forever. He has completed his, the aftermath is what matters." Looking at the fire he whispered, "Peace."

Hitomi quieted, knowing that both of them had already silently agreed to kill the monster, and there was nothing she could do. She bit her lip again as tears once again sprung in her eyes._'Kami-sama, how could I have ever said I loved him? If this is how I betray him . . . how can I be so . . . fickle?' _Guilt washed through her body, and suddenly she felt heavier.

"I will take the child, to the valley, where the great waterfall resides. And from there I will let him fall, never to return- never to breath again. Let us let nature take its course." Ishi stated, turning around and roughly grabbing the baby's cot. Grinning he said to himself, "The Valley of the End; a fitting title . . . Isn't it?"

Wiping his face of all emotion he turned to the others, "Never speak of this again." He said as he walked out the door and towards the fate of the baby boy in his hands. Behind him, Toyo followed quietly, immersed in thought.

_'This demon will die . . .'_

* * *

As soon as the door closed, Hitomi fell to her knees, sobs racking her body as she thought of her unrequited love, as she thought of the lives she had caused to end. She looked at the door, where Ishi and then Toyo had exited only moments before. She shut her eyes, wishing that he hadn't died, wishing that the Kyuubi had not attacked, wishing that Minato had loved her . . .

But it was all in vain, Minato _was_ dead . . . the Kyuubi _had_ attacked -killing hundreds, destroying mountains, bringing devastation to Konohagakure- and Minato . . . No, he had _never_ loved her. She was always _'Koujaku-san'_ to him.

Crawling towards the window, she violently ripped the blanket away.

It had started to rain, Hitomi shuddered and whispered softly, "it's as if you were crying from the heavens Minato-sama. Do you know the fate that awaits your son tonight?"

Hatred welled up within her, _'What did I do to deserve this pain, of always being in the background . . . watching as you fell in love with her.'_

Tears fell down her cheeks, as she took out a small dagger from her kimono. Smiling weakly, she softly traced it's sharp edges. Then tracing the engraving on its hilt, she read it to herself one last time. "Only the heart leads us forward" She closed her eyes, turned the dagger on herself and stabbed her self in the chest.

She fell to the ground, blood pooling around her, "For me there is no forgiveness, but please . . . Minato-sama, don't hold me responsible for his death. I loved you . . ." Her eyes slowly closed, as they dulled and lost their light.

Blood dripped out of the side of her mouth, as she muttered one last thing, "I always did . . . Even, if you never knew." One last tear escaped her eye, falling down the soft pale skin of her cheek, softly splashing unto the ground. The small salty moisture gleaming in the moonlight as the howling winds shook the walls of the room.

* * *

Under the cover of the night, Ishi and Toyo swiftly traveled out of the village and towards their destination.

Despite the lacking security measures due to the depletion of shinobi earlier that night, neither Ishi nor Toyo were arrogant or stupid enough to make a noise- wanting to leave the village without being noticed. Their eyes scanned their surroundings in an almost paranoid manner, every shadow posing a threat.

A tense silence had taken over, until Toyo finally spoke.

"You love Hitomi don't you?" He asked softly, as to not wake up the sleeping bundle in Ishi's arms. It was a gesture made out of self-preservation, should the demon brat wake up, its cries would surely alert shinobi to their location. A cruel grin formed on Toyo's face as he began to taunt Ishi.

"What?"

"You heard me Ishi, no one reacts to those damn women anymore. The ones who've fallen for _him _. . . Not even you." Toyo turned his gaze to the man beside him, his hand reaching up to push his wet hair out of the way. "Yet, when it comes to her . . . you can't seem to keep still, to not care- because you love her." A small, but devious smirk appeared on his face. "I saw the way you hands clenched, the way you were filled with pain and anger." Every word Toyo spat out oozed sarcasm and disdain.

"I do not love her, Hagane." Ishi gritted out, a sneer forming. "That wench could love even a veritable bastard such as you, and I would not care."

"Oh yes, you do." Toyo teased, smirking as he saw the man beside him tense in suppressed anger. "You care, you always have."

Ishi's jaw tightened, seeing this the other man continued, "Angry that I'm correct?" Laughing he sped up, "You don't care that your own old decrepit mother fell in love with our _dear_ deceased Hokage, yet when it comes to Hitomi . . . you can't seem to just stay away!" Toyo said, grinning widely- knowing the pain he was causing the other man to feel.

"Believe what you want, Hagane." Ishi said, speeding up. "Your false beliefs and follies will not affect me, my decisions or my life. Mock me all you want, but I assure you that you are acting out on your own pathetic delusions- no facts."

_'I just hope you realize it, the love that you've been trying so hard to suppress . . . when it's already too late. . .'_ Toyo thought, smirking.

The rest of the trip was held silence, only the light drizzled filling it up. Little did Toyo know, that his wish had already come true.

* * *

Ishi held out his arms out, as he stood at the edge of cliff, and in his arms was a sleeping baby boy. He stared coldly at it, "Goodbye . . . Namikaze Naruto." His hands relinquished their hold on the body of the blond, whiskered, baby boy.

Toyo and Ishi stared coldly as the baby fell. No words transpired between them until long after the body had disappeared into the unforgiving depths of the water below.

"Do you feel any sort of remorse?" Toyo asked, still not able to tear his eyes away from the scene before him. A pang of regret hitting his heart deeply. His eyes glazed over.

"No." Ishi said unemotionally. "The demon falls to certain death. Kyuubi has now been dragged to the deepest pits of Yomi."

Toyo sighed, turning away. He looked back at Ishi once more, and before walking away he said. "All death is certain." _'Even ours, and after that what punishment will we receive?'_

Ishi turned to him, staring at Toyo's retreating back in confusion. _'. . . All death . . '_

Ishi closed his eyes and sat down, staring down at the raging waterfall._'Could he mean? -No! The demon is surely dead . . . there is no way . . . No. It is dead._' Ishi assured himself before standing up, nodding to himself.

Looking down at the water fall once more, he thought, _'A fall like that. . .no one could have survived it, most certainly not a baby . . . demon or not.'_

Sneering in disgust, Ishi spat on the floor, "Rot in hell, demon."

**T.B.C**

(To Be Continued)

**

* * *

A/N:** I know it isn't mush about Naruto, per say. But the next one will be. this is more of an introduction.

**Please note**: Hitomi was NOT Naruto's mom. She was merely a "Minato-fangirl", like many other women at that time.

**Also:** I came back and changed the Yondaime's name to Minato Namikaze, since that's his actual name. (Just telling you guys, as to not cause any confusion)

**_NEXT time on Fall of the Dead:_** Ascension: Revenge of the Kami

**A/N: Feel free to Review! Reviews are LOOOOVE. :D**


	3. Ascension: Vengance of the Kami

**Random Little Ramble:**I started this out of, nothing I guess . . . Since I haven't seen this out there I decided . . . Why not? Thanks for stopping in for a read, and I hope that you have a nice day: ) _**THANKS**___to every one who reviewed!

**Warnings**: This story has been rated "R" for repeated use of **language** and most likely some **gore**.

**Pairings**: I don't think there will be any at the moment . . . But for the future, I guess you guys will have to vote, I don't have any pairing in mind. Uh, polls are open I suppose...

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, would I have to do this? _(Flashback):_ Hey, Masashi-san! Look over there (away from me) It's . . .OMG! A convenient distraction! _-Kidnaps whole cast . . . throws back Sakura-_

_

* * *

_

_**Fall Of the Dead:**_

Phase 1: **Child**

**Stage:****-Ascension-**

_Chapter 1:__Vengeance of the Kami_

_

* * *

_

A beautiful woman, dressed in a heavenly color of white silk walked over-top the raging waters under the waterfall. Her long wavy hair blowing in the wind, as her sad green eyes searched the dark waters.

The full moon in the sky lit up the dark night world, casting an eerie light upon the dark forests that surrounded the area. Dark clouds appeared in the sky as the once peaceful night was filled up with rain, claps of thunder raged and a roaring wind howled.

The kami were angry.

Yet, even though her surroundings had embodied the rage of the gods above, the woman kept searching the waters -unaffected by the storm. The rain and water seemed to go right through her, as she kneeled. Placing her pale white hand on the water, creating ripples, she closed her eyes and willed the water to move. Her hand began to glow -a light silver color - and all around her the waters moved away, creating a large wall around her. And at the bottom of the area, was the body of a small baby.

The woman's eyes narrowed as she reached out to take hold of the small dead body of an innocent boy who had done nothing, of a small boy who had been sacrificed . . . and then discarded.

Carefully and gently, she took hold of the child, and holding him to her body, she looked up at the sky. And as she did, a small ray of moonlight peaked through the dark storm clouds. The hole in the clouds slowly grew and more light crept through.

The silver light of the moon surrounded the woman and child, and the sound of hooves was heard -even over top of the thunder. And from the sky there came a carriage, made of gold and silver, vines of lotus flowers growing on its sides. The stallions neighed, their manes white and braided -beautiful, for they were the horses of the kami.

The woman turned away from the coming carriage as she looked around the human world around her. Her soft pink lips moved as a tear escaped her eye, "This world . . . full of death and hatred. You have forgotten your gods . . . your creators." She then looked down at the small body in her hands. "You, my child . . . will make them remember. Inari's messenger has been sealed within you. Even now, after sending Inari's greatest general to serve our punishment, these humans do not repent; they will face our wrath . . . If you are to fail."

A soft smile graced her lips as he hand came up to softly caress the baby's whiskered cheek. "But I know . . . You will not fail."

From beside her a horse neighed, and still smiling, she walked towards the carriage. The door opened, and from the water - the body of a man was formed, helping the woman in before disappearing once more. The door closed, and the horses neighed as they once more, led the carriage to the heavens above.

From her small window the woman looked down at the world below, her melancholy eyes narrowing. A small, but cruel smile formed on her lips as she whispered a name. "Akira Ishi."

And as she said that, the carriage disappeared from view, as it once more entered the storm clouds. The space within the dark clouds that the carriage came through started to close; the light of the moon no longer peaked though. And the only sign of this ever happening, was the small lotus flower that floated over-top the raging waters.

* * *

Ishi ran faster through the forest as a storm began to brew over head, a foreboding feeling crept up within him. He started to panic as it began to rain and thunder, _'Guilt . . . it must be some kind of guilt for killing that demon.'_He said to himself, trying to calm down.

Ishi suddenly stopped as he heard a loud groan, nervously looking around, he grabbed a kunai. Crouching from his spot on the tree branch, he scanned his surroundings- fear clouding his senses. Paranoia began to set in, he began to hyperventilate and sweat.

Another groan was heard as the ground began to shake. Dropping his kunai, Ishi struggled to hold on to the tree.

The ground seemed to crack as it shook and began to crumble and break apart as it started to split open.

Fear and horror clutched at his heart, as Ishi saw the shadowy lands of Yomi. Around him, the world took fire, the flames licking at his body. Screams of pain escaped his lips as he began to remember the words and tales of his great grandmother . . . years ago, when he had been a child.

**Flashback**

_"Ishi-kun, the world was created many many years ago. Long before any of us were alive. It was made by the kami, our gods. I cannot tell you much; my boy . . . for much was lost to time, as these events were slowly forgotten. I know . . . very little." His great grandmother said from her seat across from him, taking a sip of tea she smiled at him as she began her story._

_"Mukashi, mukashi . . . upon the plane of high heaven, two kami were created by the first gods. These two kami were the goddess Izanami-sama and the god Izanagi-sama . . . Together, they created the land, the eight islands that surround us._

_"As time passed by, many other deities were born of them . . . However, Izanami-sama died, during one of the births. Filled with great sorrow, Izanagi-sama lamented Izanami-sama's death . . . and took journey to Yomi."_

_Ishi, enthralled in the story, took chance as his great grandmother took another sip of tea. "Ne obaa-sama, what's a 'Yomi'?" He asked, his head tilting to the side in confusion._

_Slowly putting the cup down she answered. "Yomi, is a place Ishi. It is known as the "Shadowy Land of the Dead". It was here where Izanagi-sama searched, and later found Izanami-sama. It is said that Izanagi-sama found very little difference between Yomi and our world, except the eternal darkness that ruled the land. But it was this same darkness that suffocated him, and made him long for the light and life of our world. Izanagi-sama did not take long to find Izanami-sama, and hidden in the darkness of the land- he could not see her clearly. However, he firmly believed that it was his Izanami and asked her to come with him, back to their world. But all was not well with Izanami-sama, for she spat at him . . . saying that he was too late, she had already eaten the fruit of the land . . . and she now belonged there, among the dead. But he refused to believe her and insisted. Izanami-sama agreed, and told him to wait for she was tired and required rest, and to him not to enter her chambers._

_"Happy, Izanagi-sama waited. After a long time, he started to worry, and so . . . entering her chambers and grabbing the comb from his hair and setting it aflame, he saw the body of his- once beautiful and graceful, Izanami. Izanami-sama . . . was not the same, her face and body . . . now rotten, as maggots and other creatures ran over her." She paused, looking down at her old withered hands._

_Ishi shivered in fear, and scooted closer to his grandmother. Softly she grabbed his hands, looked him in the eye and continued._

_"Fear, gripped at him, as he cried out and ran . . . Intending to leave his dead wife . . .But she awoke and chased after him, angry . . . The other creatures of the dark world chased him, but he got way . . . Safe, outside the boundary of Yomi he rested, and from inside his wife screamed at him, saying . . . threatening him, that if he left her- she would kill one thousand every day. But he refused, furiously replying that he would give life to one thousand five hundred more." She turned to him, a sad smile playing on her lips._

_"And it was through these two kami, that many other kami were born . . . and it was through these two kami . . . That death was created."_

_"Sugoi . . . I've never of that before!" Ishi exclaimed as he hugged his great grandmother._

_"Of course not, it's slowly being forgotten . . ." She whispered sadly._

**End Flashback**

Even through the pain of being burned, Ishi refused to let go of the branch. Fear was what gave him the power, the energy, the pure adrenaline . . . . The will to live.

Still screaming in pain, a soft voice resonated in his head, **"It's time to pay your sins to the kami, Akira Ishi . . ."**

As soon as that was said, the leaves of the trees around him began to swirl around him, cutting him in every place. The grass became sharp as needles, as it too swirled around him and pierced him in non-fatal areas.

This was vengeance, his payment for his sins.

Ishi's sight began to blur, he had lost a lot of blood. His grip on the tree branch began to loosen, and as he began to fall towards the gaping chasm the same voice from before resonated in his mind. **"Fall. . . fall like that innocent child fell, this is your payment, Ishi of the Akira clan. But it is not the end . . . The Akira clan, will fall . . . They, too, will pay the consequences of your actions."**

And as he kept falling, Ishi screamed as the Shinigami appeared behind him, grinning widely as he took hold of Ishi. And with that, the abyss closed, Ishi's last scream echoing in the eternal darkness.

* * *

Back in Konoha, Toyo sighed in relief as he entered his house, still unnoticed.

Rubbing his hands over his face, Toyo shuddered. He had just seen Hitomi, whose dead body was sprawled on the floor surrounded by her blood. Despite his shock, he was relieved; she was too soft, too regretful and too damn pathetic. She would have told the newly re-instated Sandaime what they had done and they would tried and punished for treason. Yes, her death was for the best.

At least her suicide saved him any problems from having to kill her himself. As for Ishi . . .

_'No,'_ Toyo shook his head. _'That bastard wouldn't tell a soul, no matter how happy this makes him . . . he's still a coward.'_

Changing into his normal a pair of comfortable hakama, he brushed his teeth and prepared to go to sleep. He quickly washed his face, thinking over the day. _'There's . . . this feeling . . . Something ominous in the air.'_

Shrugging it off, Toyo stretched before going to his bed and closing his eyes.

He had almost been asleep when a series of screams filled the air. Toyo shot up from his bed, grabbed a jacket and ran out the door to see what was going on.

Bursting out of his house, Toyo stared in shock at the scene before him. A few blocks away there was a huge fire- it was coming from the Akira estate. As the shock left, Toyo felt smug. _'Stupid Akira clan . . .'_

Laughing darkly, Toyo rushed over, in order to laugh at the clan as its compound burned to the ground. But as he neared the large estate, there was a huge explosion and Toyo was blown away. His skin now marred, and scarred . . . Cursing him, until his death.

"**You will pay for you actions mortal . . . All in due time . . . "**

**T.B.C**

(To Be Continued)

* * *

A/N: Ok . . . so, a few things I need to explain. Number one: I am no expert in Japanese mythology, also I twisted some of these events a LITTLE bit, so they would fit the story. So yeah, this stuff isn't very accurate. : ) However, Izanagi-sama and Izanami-sama's legend is almost completely accurate, I changed very little of it.

Number Two: I changed the Yondaime's name to Namikaze Minato. (thanks xan. tanuki!)

Number Three: According to what I've read, Inari is a kami who uses foxes as his messengers. So. in this fanfic, in order to bestow punishment on the mortal realm, he sent his greatest and most powerful messenger - the nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi. (Obviously it didn't really work out . . . :D)

-And as you can see, I totally got Ishi back, but for now Toyo's punishment will have to wait.

-and last but not least, the next chapter should be on soon. I want to get the next 2 out soon because they are the edited ones. The REAL fun begins when i post the new chapters. Soon. Soon.

_**A/N:**_ **Thanks for reading :D. Feel free to review, ask questions, and provide ideas. :P**


	4. Rebirth & Regrowth: Oracle of the Mirror

**Random Little Ramble:**I started this out of, nothing I guess . . . Since I haven't seen this out there I decided . . . Why not? Thanks for stopping in for a read, and I hope that you have a nice day: ) _**THANKS**_to every one who reviewed!

**Warnings**: This story has been rated "R" for repeated use of **language** and most likely some **gore**. A little bit of **angst**. A little bit of **Sexual Reference/Assault** as well ATTEMPTED **sexual abuse**.

**Pairings**: I don't think there will be any at the moment . . . But for the future, I guess you guys will have to vote, I don't have any pairing in mind. Uh, polls are open I suppose...

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, would I have to do this? _(Flashback):_ Hey, Masashi-san! Look over there (away from me) It's . . .OMG! A convenient distraction! _-Kidnaps whole cast . . . throws back Sakura-_

**Edited : July 7 /08

* * *

**

_**Fall Of the Dead**_

Phase 1: **Child & Demon**

**Stage:****-Rebirth & Regrowth-**

_Chapter 2: Oracle of the Mirror

* * *

_

The storm had receded slowly the night before and by morning; the only evidence of it ever occurring were the mud and puddles left on the ground. Yet in one area of the great village of Konoha, it was as if the storm had never occurred.

The Akira District.

Only a few hours before, it had been home to one of Fire Country's most influential and powerful clans. Known for their abilities to manipulate lightning, the Akira clan had been considered one of the most prestigious clans in the eyes of many. However a raging fire the night before had destroyed both the district and those who called it home. The fire had erased any and every evidence of the clan's existence, leaving only ashes.

The Sandaime frowned as he touched the ashes of the property, confusion gleaming in his dark brown eyes. _'All this destruction in one night, how can this be?'_Looking at his ashen stained fingers, his eyes narrowed. _'This is not natural . . . It can't be.'_

Standing up, he looked at the area, untouched by the rain._'It's as if the storm did not happen, not even the slight fog has reached this place.'_Placing his hands behind his back, he walked around the district, ever so slowly. _'But how?'_

A sudden puff of smoke brought him out of his musings. When the smoke cleared it revealed a brown haired jounin, down on one knee, head down in respect. "Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime turned to the nin, awaiting whatever news he brought.

"Hokage-sama, your . . ." The nin paused, "your wife has been found dead."

The Sandaime froze, _'Airi . . .'_ The Sandaime closed his eyes, tears threatening to fall, as sorrow seeped in. His hands clenched into fists, pain attacking his heart mercilessly.

"Forgive me, Hokage-sama," The nin said quietly, before continuing. "Along with Airi-sama, the monste- . . . the _child_she was guarding has gone missing. Also . . . Koujaku Hitomi, has been found dead- it was a suicide."

The Sandaime resisted the urge to grind his teeth and simply said, "Dismissed."

The jounin bowed before once again disappearing in a cloud of smoke, leaving the mourning Hokage to grieve.

The Sandaime did not cry, he did not let out the scream that his heart held, he did not even blink. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity, staring at the ashes that represented much more than the destruction of the Akira clan.

It was not till much later that the old man moved, returning to his empty home. His mind weary and his soul even older than before.

* * *

Up, behind white clouds, stood three heavenly beings, surrounding the dead body of a blond child.

A blond woman gracefully step forward, a non-existent wind blowing her blond hair back. Slowly she knelt down, her hand softly caressing the child's pale whiskered cheek, "Haruka, why have you brought this child to us? Let him rest."

Haruka looked at the blond woman, a small smile gracing her pale pink lips, "This child, will be our messenger. The winds have spoken to me. I am sure he will not fail." The woman's green eyes shone with hope, as she warmly stared at the baby's body.

"How do you plan to bring him back? You know we do not have that kind of gift. Only mother does." The blond stood, giving the child one last look, she turned and began to walk away. "And we know she won't help," she sighed, "we are not to meddle in the affairs of mortals."

"Izumi! Please wait, his soul has not been lost to the lands of Yomi!" Haruka's soft voice pleaded, as she stepped forward.

Izumi paused, before turning to her brunette companion. Raising an eyebrow, she silently bade her to continue.

Haruka opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted.

"This child's soul no longer belongs to the mortal realm, nor does it follow it's rules." Both Haruka and Izumi turned to the voice, only to see the speaker kneeling by the child's dead body and gently picking it up.

Silver hair was swayed by a non-existent breeze, as white silk clothes followed the woman's every movement. "The soul that once belonged to this body is no longer human. It has merged with Inari-sama's messenger. Kyuubi."

"Ren, you were there with me weren't you?" Haruka asked, staring at the pale woman.

Ren seemed to smile, and as she turned she ignored the question and simply said, "I will talk to Inari-sama."

Haruka and Izumi stared at Ren, watching as small lotus petals began to swirl around her, and she disappeared.

Izumi turned to look at Haruka, "What did you mean?" Her blue eyes twinkling with curiosity.

Haruka simply smiled, "I felt her presence there with me. Watching over the child."

* * *

In a swirl of lotus petals, Ren appeared on the floor in a low bow; her head bent down, and her hands in front of her- forming a triangle. Beside her, in a white basket was the body of a small blond baby.

"Inari-sama," She said, still bowing.

"Ren." It was simple, it was cold, but it was as close to a 'hello' as the Fox-kami was going to get.

Not moving from her position, and not daring to look up at her kami's radiant form, she simply stayed quiet, knowing the kami before her would recognize the child.

"So this is the child in which the mortal's imprisoned my General." Soft footsteps could be heard in the empty room as Inari approached the dead baby's basket. "He had great potential, too bad he is dead."

Ren flinched from her spot, biting her lip, she wisely kept silent.

"My General has returned to me, his soul mixed with that of this child's." There was a pause. "I know what you plan to do, Lotus Mistress. I need amusement. I will aid you." There was a mischievous tone in his voice.

Ren closed her golden amber eyes, as she heard the kami walk away. Suddenly a cold breeze swept the room, passed over her and into the basket. Knowing the kami had left, she looked at the basket, only to hear a yip and finally . . . a baby's cry.

Ren smiled and opened her eyes looking up at the empty throne, "Arigato, Inari-sama."

* * *

The next day was a dark one in the eyes of Konoha's reinstated Hokage, who stared at the papers he was signing. The paperwork for his wife's funeral.

It was ironic, how the weather seemed to just match the emotional atmosphere that covered the village. Today was the day of many funerals; the Akira clan's, the Yondaime's, Koujaku Hitomi's, and of every one of the village's heroes . . . who gave their lives to protect their village.

Allowing only one sole tear to escape him, the Sandaime signed the papers and stood, preparing himself for the funeral.

The walk to the area where the funerals were to take place was a long one. Sarutobi's mind, occupied with memories of his late wife, did not take notice of the time.

**-Flashback-**

_"You may kiss the bride."_

_Sarutobi Airi smiled, as her husband kissed her. Against his lips she whispered, "I love you, Sarutobi Sasuke."_

_He smiled back at her and enveloped her in a tight loving hug. Closing his eyes, he whispered softly into her ear, "I love you too, my wife. Forever. For always."_

**-End Flashback-**

Without him ever noticing, he finally reached the funeral site; where hundred's of caskets laid. Each, having a picture of whoever it held inside. It was an unusual funeral, but it was also on short notice. The first three caskets held; Namikaze Minato , the late Yondaime Hokage, beside him lay the casket of Uzumaki Kushina. Who, although not publicly known, was the Yondaime's wife. The last casket held Sarutobi Airi. His wife.

Slowly walking toward his wife's casket he felt his son, Asuma grab his shoulder and squeeze it to offer him comfort as he passed by.

Placing a hand on Airi's casket he allowed one last tear to escape him, watching as it hit the casket. As soon as it hit, it began to rain- a small drizzle. Perfect to cover the tears of nins, who were too proud to let them fall.

_A shinobi must prioritize his mission first and not show any tears._

Returning to his place, the funeral began. The Sandaime blocked out everything, the words, the cries of children now left orphaned, the sobs of women now left widowed, every word, every sound . . . passed by him. And he was left unaffected by it.

_A shinobi mustn't show his emotions in any situation._

Slowly people dispersed, each going to the casket of their husband, of their wife, of their son, of their daughter, of their grandchild, of their friend, of their lover. Each leaving there a tear and a white rose; leaving there a piece of their broken heart . . . and returning home only with their sorrow and their memories, now bittersweet.

Sarutobi stared at the white rose in his hand, remembering something his late wife used to say to him, as he stayed up late to finish work, and sat there with him, bringing him tea and keeping him company. He used to ask her to go to sleep, and when she refused to, he would ask her why. She would smile, move a stray black hair from her face, and say, _'Love is the spirit of devoting yourself to someone important and close to you . . . It is expressed by caring for and protecting that person.'_ She would then laugh softly, kiss his cheek and say, _'I'm devoted to you, so stop trying to get me to go to sleep. Hokage or not, I will not listen.'_

Walking to Airi's casket, he whispered, "I'm devoted to you Airi, I love you . . ." He traced her picture with the rose, then brought it to his lips and kissed it softly. Staring at her picture once more, he placed the rose on her casket and he walked away.

_'I love you now, and I'll love you always. Airi. My Airi.'

* * *

_

Ren walked into a large open room, its roof held up only by four spiraling pillars of marble and gold. Vines of lotus flowers twisting around them.

In her hands, she held the body of a sleeping baby boy.

Haruka looked up and gasped as she saw Ren enter the room. "Did you accomplish the task?"

Turning to the side, so the other two could see the face of the bundle in her arms she asked, "What do you think?"

Izumi's blue eyes widened a fraction as she looked at the once human looking child. "What happened?"

"Inari-sama has granted him a gift. The immortality of his beloved General."

Approaching the small sleeping bundle, Haruka smiled. "The wounds on his cheeks are gone. No scars."

Izumi laughed as she softly touched the red fox ears, "He will definitely grow to be a handsome one. I believe he gets these red streaks of hair from both his mother and from the Kyuubi."

Ren smiled and nodded, before turning serious. "It seems that this child already holds the Kyuubi's knowledge. It is locked deep inside of him. I will enter his mind tomorrow and unlock the secrets it holds. While I do this, you Haruka will speed up his physical aging process. I'm afraid that this child will have no childhood. His training will begin tomorrow. For now, we will let him rest."

Haruka looked down at the baby, "How old do wish to make him Ren?"

"Make him seven, which is enough. It will allow him to begin his physical training."

Izumi frowned, "And who will teach him? We do not know the ways mortal battle."

"But the Kyuubi does." Ren grinned, a bit maliciously. "All we will do is give him our elemental powers and teach him to use them. Our 'son' will not be weak."

Haruka smiled at that, "Son . . . I've always wanted one of those." As small laugh escaped her. "We will prepare him in the ways of the kami. He will know everything."

Izumi leaned on one of the pillars, her hands producing a small water dragon. "He will be perfect."

Ren smiled, looking down at the child in her hands, she whispered, "And he will be ours."

* * *

**The Next Day**

Silver strands of magic softly caressed soft skin and light hearted giggles filled the air. The innocent happiness of a soul, that had yet to be perverted by the world. Gentle winds turned harsh, roaring in warning of what ever was to come. Tremors shook the land, and rumbles resonated through the air. Flashes of lightning filled the dark world with light, as dark clouds hid the sun away.

The winds began to twist around a grassy valley where three heavenly maidens stood. Their soft pink lips forming words that none could hear, caressing whispers of things that only they knew of. The women held hands as they stood in a circle, around the giggling body of a blond child.

The winds circled them, their hair and silk clothes whipping wildly around them. Their whispers were no longer whispers, their eyes no longer closed. Silver strands of magic became long ribbons, moving gracefully in the air, unaffected by the harsh winds. They slowly merged and became silver water, still twisting gracefully in the air.

The water slowly surrounded the baby, and encased it in a bubble of water . . . the magic of the water causing the child to drift off into sleep as his body slowly began to grow. Chakra came from the ball, as it expelled magic throughout the valley in the form of fog.

An explosion of chakra occurred inside the bubble of water, as it began to glow a deathly crimson color.

Ren's eyes narrowed, as she braced herself. _'The Lord Kyuubi has awoken inside him.'_ Closing her eyes, she gathered her powers as she built them up for her last spell. "Sands of time, hear my plea. Cease your shift!"

Slowly, the wind ceased to howl, it became a gentle breeze caressing their forms softly as rays of sun light came from behind the clouds- gifting them with its warm presence.

The three women fell to their knees in a low bow, "Amaterasu-sama" They whispered in awe. They knew she had given them her blessing, from beyond the heavenly planes. As the ray of golden light hit the ball of water, the crimson glow it had darkened.

A soft voice, filled with both power and serenity filled the air. **"May you never walk in darkness young one; the future will be opened for you. May you see each outcome, know what path you are to walk . . . and understand the ones you have left behind. May the suns golden rays guide you through."

* * *

**

In an empty land of nothingness, blue eyes opened slowly; dull and unseeing . . . Slowly a tanned hand lifted and reached out, touching a mirror of silver water stood before it. Ripples spread across its surface and slowly the hand was sucked in . . . and with it the boy.

On the other side, a tall woman awaited him. Her eyes were a sharp amber color, her lips plump and red, and her long hair, the colour of blood.

Fogged blue eyes stared up at her, but she was unaffected by their emptiness. Instead she stepped forward, slowly morphing into a large fox, and gracefully leaping at the boy.

As soon as the fox touched the boy, she glowed red and fused with him. The boys blue eyes widened as they understood, thousands of years of vast knowledge absorbed. A wise twinkle appeared in his eyes, as they slowly closed, sleep fogging his mind.

Falling forward, he was suddenly caught in a pair of arms.

"Only the knowledge of what could have been will drive you forward." The Kyuubi smirked, she swiftly walked forward through the mirror and to the child's outer mind.

Laying the small body on the cold floor, smoothing his blond and red hair back, she kissed his forehead. Standing up, she took a step backwards through the mirror. And as she disappeared she whispered. "Awaken. And live the lives you've lost . . . deep within your dreams. Learn from experience. And come out worthy of me."

* * *

Fog encased his body, much like questions did. He was, once again, surrounded by sea of nothingness. No floor, no ceiling, no end and no beginning.

'_Who am I?'_

A finger twitched.

'_What is my purpose?'_

A hand clenched.

'_Why am here? '_

Rationality awakened.

'_Where am I?'_

He stepped forward.

This knowledge . . . so vast inside of him, yet it was not his. It did not belong there. He didn't belong here, yet he was. Why?

'_How did I get here?'_

"What is my purpose?" He finally whispered.

A large mirror formed before him, images of people he did not know flashed inside the silver surface.

Narrowing his eyes, he approached the large silver mirror cautiously. He studied it, taking in its simple design, the strange yet peaceful aura that surrounded it.

**"Will you look into the mirror young one?"**

Blue eyes searched the area, for the source of the soft voice.

**"Look, child. And you will see what you lost, what you gained, what could have been . . . What you will be. What you were saved from. "**

Soft waves of velvet appeared inside the mirror, entrancing him.

**"Understand your past, be thankful for the present. Serve the kami, in your future."**

The waves began to slowly disappear as images took their place. The blond took a step forward, unsure and wary of what he would see.

* * *

**October 10 - The Night of Kyuubi Attack**

_A strict looking woman appeared in the mirror, her dark black hair pulled up in a tight bun, streaks of grey blemishing the dark colour. A beautiful yet slightly wrinkled face was home to a pair of hazel eyes that softly stared at a crying baby boy. "Such a small angel you are, Uzumaki Naruto."_

_"I'd step away from that monster, Airi." A mocking voice came from the doorway._

_"And if I don't?" Airi said turning to the voice, there leaning against the wall was Hagane Toyo, sneering as usual._

_Dark laughter filled the room, and Airi fought the urge to shudder. She had never like the black haired council member, he reminded her a little too much of a snake. The man was handsome, very much so. But he was cruel, cold and completely insane._

_"If you don't," He paused for a second, as if thinking of what will happen. "You won't exactly live to regret it."_

_"You dare to threaten me?"Airi yelled, trying to bide herself some time to think on how to get away with Naruto safely. "You . . . are filthy and pathetic! You would stoop so low as to hurt a child?"_

_"Now, now, Airi. You wouldn't want to make me mad would you? Just give me the demon and I will go."_

_"Never! Stay away from him, you bastard!" She spat at him backing away._

_"Beauty . . . you may possess, however Airi, it seems like you would have lived longer if you possessed brains instead." In a flash he was before her. Grabbing her neck roughly he pushed her against the wall._

_She clawed at his hand, gasping for air she writhed and kicked and fought. But the dark-haired council member only laughed. His other hand came up to her soft cheek and caressed it lightly. "What a fine specimen you are Sarutobi Airi."_

_He pushed himself against her, his face nuzzling her neck. Breathing in her scent he smiled maliciously. "Jasmine indeed, you live up to your name. Airi, but let's see if you taste like pears." (1)_

_Airi's eyes widened as she interpreted the meaning to his words and she began to struggle more._

_Toyo's dark laughter filled the room once more, like silk, it caressed her neck. The short warm puffs of air warming her skin. Airi closed her eyes, praying to whatever it was that she believed in to help her._

_A soft but cold voice filled the room,_ **"You mortals are all the same. Selfish."**

_Airi opened her eyes and looked around the room, hoping for help._

_Terror filled her as she noticed that Toyo hadn't heard the voice he had proceeded to grinding his hips against hers. She kicked and tried to scream._

**"We will not help you mortal, ungrateful wench. Give and you shall receive. You have given us nothing, and you shall receive the same in turn."**

_Toyo laughed once more. "Really Airi-sama!" He said mockingly, "As if I'd take this withering body of yours. No . . . I'd never touch some thing so defiled!" He spat out the word._

_"But ," he continued, as his finger traced her lips. "I do so wish to see how you taste." His lips ghosted over hers, "like pears, maybe?" He whispered against he lips before smashing against them in a forceful kiss._

_Airi shut her eyes, tears softly falling down her cheeks._

_Her eyes suddenly snapped open, and gasping she looked down. Her eyes dimmed as she slowly began to fall forward, Toyo stepped out the way and she fell to the floor, the impact only pushed the kunai in her stomach further in._

_Toyo kneeled beside her as she slowly died. "You don't taste like pears, pity." Tipping his head to the side, he looked at Airi's pale and dead features. "If you did, who knows, I might have let you live . . ."_

_Standing up swiftly he strode the crib and stared at the blond baby, whose innocent eyes stared at the dead body of his caretaker._

_"Filthy animal watched. Monster indeed." Grabbing the child by the shirt, Toyo walked back to Airi's dead body. Kicking it, so that she rolled onto her back, he grabbed the kunai from her stomach, wiped it on her clothes and strode out the door, kicking the dead guards and ANBU on the way._

_And taking the, now crying, blond with him.

* * *

_

"Uzumaki Naruto." The word was foreign on his lips, and even more so to hear. "That is me." It was a question, phrased as a statement. A statement not accepted, and even less understood.

**"No child, that is who you were. Uzumaki Naruto is dead to the world. He is your past, look once more. . . into the mirror."**

The blond sighed, and looked back into the mirror, one thought in his mind._'If I was Uzumaki Naruto, then who am I now, that he is dead?'

* * *

_

Mirror swirled once more and in its silver surface, Hagane Toyo appeared once more . . . holding the blond child.

_Toyo discreetly walked from shadow to shadow, his dark black eyes glinting maliciously._

_In his hands he held a sleeping baby boy, the blond had been subjected to a small sleeping jutsu. Toyo sneered, "Damned demon, should have just used a Katon jutsu and burned him to a crisp."_

_Looking around, so that not one so saw him, Toyo entered the old council room. It was located in the south part of the village, which had been destroyed in a fire caused by a small tiff between the Uchihas and Inuzukas, a few years before when the Inuzukas had insulted the Uchiha's honour. The old Hokage tower had been replaced with the new one on the north end, and no one came here anymore._

_"My, my, look what the neko dragged in! Hagane Toyo and a wittle baby fox!" Hitomi laughed, from her seat._

_"Koujaku, a cat brings in small mice and such. Toyo however is more of a piece of shit, aren't you?"_

_Toyo, looked at Hitomi, wondering just how insane she had become because of the Yondaime's refusal. Pushing that thought away, Toyo sneered an turned to the voice, "Akira Ishi, the only piece of shit here happens to be you as a direct result of being your mother's offspring."_

_"What is that supposed to mean, you bastard!" Ishi yelled getting up._

_"Well your mother was an Akira, was she not?" Came the cool reply._

_"Are you insulting my clan Hag-"_

_Hitomi interrupted, "I believe we have other," she paused, stared at the blond demon child and sneered in disgust. "Issues to discuss."_

_They all simultaneously turned to the baby boy, "The demon."_

_"To think, that such a monster is expected to stay in our village . . . it's absurd!" Hitomi screeched.

* * *

_

The memories continued, until the death of Akira Ishi.

The blond looked at the mirror, unaffected as he watched the scared man being dragged into the dark abyss. "Who am I now?"

**"You are servant to the kami, you are son of nature, restorer of balance. Incarnation of nightfall and the physical manifestation of divine justice."**

"Do I have a name?"

**"Takeshi; warrior. Our warrior."**

Takeshi nodded, feeling the world around his disappear he asked, "Will I come here again?"

**"Every night, until you have seen and understood every possible outcome."**

If he did not understand, he did not show it . . . He merely nodded and closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall away. His last thoughts resonated in the back of his mind, but he did not know. _'Before I die, before I am forgotten. I will see to you Hagane Toyo. I will die, only after having stood over your dead corpse.'

* * *

_

"My lord, Wind Country has sent a messenger. "

"Bring him, and kill the others with him." The cold voice responded, from the shadows of the room.

"Yes my lord." The man bowed and left the room, and behind him the Lord of Fire Country grinned. _'Slowly, but surely, all of the elemental countries will fall under the power of the Fire Nation. These islands will be mine.'_

"They are mine to conquer." He whispered to himself as the emissary was brought in.

"L-lord Noburu, my lord Ryuunosuke has sent me to ask you to move your soldiers away from the western border. He says would proclaim war should you not agree to do so."

"Really?" The word was dripping with sarcasm.

"My lord, what is it you want?"

"Bold words for a messenger." Noburu paused, "I want what every man wants. More."

Lord Noburu grinned, standing up from his throne, and walking out of the shadows. In the soft light of the fires that lit up the dark room, one could see his cold black eyes, and the soft scars that marred his face. "I wish you a safe return, yet how safe will you be without an escort?"

"L-lord Noburu, I have come with-"

Noburu cut him off, "I am afraid, that the companions you have come with have met a terrible and regrettable fate." Signaling for his guards to bring in the other five men, he grinned once more as he watched the emissary weep in sorrow over the body of his fallen comrades.

"You are uninvited here, grab your horse and leave."

"Lord Noburu, I have come too far and I will not reach Wind without an escort."

Noburu ignored the man's plea, and instead posed a question. "Tell me, messenger. Answer truthfully to what I will ask you. Will Wind look upon my army and tremble? Will they bow down to me?"

"No man, woman or child of Wind will bow down to another ruler, Lord Noburu."

Noburu looked at the messenger, sensing only honesty in his words. He sneered and hissed, "then every man, woman and child of Wind will die."

"Send him away, make sure he reaches the border of Wind Country." He said, watching as the guards roughly led the grieving man away. "May the Kami, keep you. May they see your way through. And may they see to it that wolves feast upon your body."

Walking towards the dead bodies, he softly touched the cheek of one of them with his foot, moving it to face him.

"How many of you will die, before bowing down to me?" He whispered to the dead soldier.

Walking to the window and staring out into the land, he whispered to himself. "Not enough, and not very soon."

"I have fought many wars. I have won them all, for glory, for power, for land. And this will be another, for dominance. Empires are forged by wars, mine will be forged by only one." Gripping the windowsill tightly he called for his advisers, "Call for the Hokage. Bring to me every able bodied shinobi. Begin the preparations for war."

Looking back out the window, he frowned. "This could take years to even begin. But this will be the greatest war ever to be seen. And I will need the greatest warrior, one that was born only to end lives. At my signal, we will unleash hell."

His dark eyes darkened even more as he watched his advisors scramble away to complete their tasks. "This nation will be mine. I will make it easy for Ryuunosuke. I will walk up to him, when I have defeated him. And I will say that Wind is mine."

**"We shall see, mortal."**

_**T.B.C.

* * *

**_

_(1)_ Look at the name meaning for Airi.

**Name meanings:**

Ren: From Japanese _蓮_ "lotus" or _恋_ "romance, love".

Haruka: From Japanese _遥_ "far off, distant". It can also come from _春__(haru)_ "spring" or _晴__(haru)_ "clear up" combined with _花__(ka)_ "flower" or _香__(ka)_ "smell, perfume".

Izumi: Means "fountain, spring" in Japanese.

Airi: From Japanese _愛__(ai)_ "love, affection" combined with _莉__(ri)_ "jasmine" or _梨__(ri)_ "pear"

History Cookie: **Sarutobi Sasuke** was a famous ninja featured in many Japanese children's stories from 1911 to 1925. He is generally believed to be a fictional creation of the Meiji era based on the historical ninja Kozuki Sasuke, though some argue for his actual existence

**!-FINALLY. The reposts and editing is OVER, I combined two of the chapters to make one large one so I can NOW start the new chapters now! YAY! Anyway, look forward to the next chapter. Bye bye.**

**A/N**: Any ideas, and comments are EXTREMELY welcomed. Hope you liked it.

**Thanks for reading :D. Feel free to review, ask questions, and provide ideas. :P REVIEWS are LOOOVE**


End file.
